All In An Afternoon
by loverofeevee
Summary: A drabble that became longer than a drabble. Just something that could happen if one unlikely person noticed something about a small black haired child. Hopefully I've managed to mention everything that needs to be mentioned.


All In An Afternoon

Harry dodged and weaved through the crowds, grateful that his cousin's game of Harry hunting taught him to be agile. He needed to get away, even if it was just for an hour, a half hour, even fifteen minutes of peace would be appreciated.

It wasn't as if he didn't like the Weasleys, he loved being with them, but he was so used to being on his own that being in a group made him nervous and jittery.

If he could just find a quiet spot to relax, just for a moment, then he'd happily re-join the red head family afterwards.

At last he spotted a deserted area, panting slightly as he hurried over and slumped to the ground. Not a single person looked his way, of course why would they bother looking at the scrawny kid with tatty clothes and a muggle hat on.

Another thing Harry was grateful for. The faded hat had been given to him by Petunia, since Dudley didn't want it anymore as the fancy patch had long since fallen off. It had a couple of holes, and the strap to adjust the size had been chewed to the point where there was only a little left, but it did the job and provided Harry with a means to cover the wretched scar he'd been cursed with.

Pity really, prior to being introduced to the magical world he actually quite liked it, as all boys tend to do.

Brushing thoughts of scars from his head Harry took out his shrunken trunk and enlarged it like the twins taught him. They'd been nice enough to teach him to shrink it as well, and not asked why he wanted it with him rather than left at the Burrow.

Harry flipped the lid open, staring at his meagre amount of possessions. Idly he shuffled through them, resorting a book here and pushing an old top there. He shifted a few things into Hedwig's shrunken cage to give him more room, since she wouldn't need it until next summer. To be honest though he would have still had room even if he'd left the stuff out.

It was rather pathetic how little he had. Take out school things and gifts and he probably could have fitted the rest into his schoolbag. The amount of books he had were pathetically small, nothing more than his first year list. What he'd received as gifts weren't much better, certainly much less than his spoilt cousin. And then of course there were his school supplies, which again seemed very little in comparison to others.

There would have been much less though, if he hadn't decided to buy new clothing for school and a new pair of shoes. He figured he'd hide his new things in his trunk and wear Dudley's old stuff when he returned to his relatives, less chance of them finding out he had money and try to take it from him, or destroy his new things. He'd completely replaced the underwear though, relieved to finally be able to bin his cousin's worn oversized stuff.

Harry mentally ran through his clothing, making sure he had what he needed for his second year, saving him from getting any more than necessary. He hadn't grown much, his first year clothes still fitted him. Harry fished out his school supply list and checked what he needed for this year. The standard book of spells grade 2 and a whole heap of books by some guy called Gilderoy Lockhart. He could use some more ink, quills and parchment as well. Plus Hedwig's treats were getting low and he needed another cauldron. Potions really wasn't his strong class. Didn't help that the teacher didn't like him, but still.

Harry glanced at the list again. Clearly this Lockhart person was someone famous, or at least popular. And it was possible, given how many of his books were on the list, that he was also going to be this year's defence teacher. Hopefully he'd be better than Quirrell.

'Harry!'

Harry groaned softly under his breath, closing his wand and shrinking it using the spell Fred and George had taught him. It took a couple of tries before he was able to put it in his pocket, and with a sigh he returned to join the Weasleys.

Well that peace didn't last very long.

OOO

Sharp smoky blue eyes watched as the black haired child headed out his corner and returned to the red heads. So this was the famous Harry Potter.

Clearly the books about him weren't being all that truthful.

This tiny, somewhat thin looking child, with his worn oversized clothing and taped glasses, was the supposed grand saviour of the Wizarding world? This was the spoilt arrogant brat that constantly upset Severus?

It didn't add up.

Why was the boy carrying his trunk with him, a trunk that seemed oddly empty for a normal twelve year old? Merlin knows his own son had enough possessions to fill five trunks, and that was just for school. Perhaps this was just school supplies, and the rest was in his vault. Somehow that didn't seem right though.

This child was desperate to get away from the crowds, this child only relaxed when he was alone. This child looked more saddened than proud at his possessions.

Pale fingers trailed over the book hidden safely in a robe pocket, it reeked of darkness.

Was this child really the favoured of the Headmaster? Surely if he was then Dumbledore wouldn't have him in attire that made him look like a street rat.

The book gave a weak pulse of dark aura, bringing his thoughts back to his plan.

Perhaps he could go about this another way. He didn't need to smuggle the book into the school, really all he wanted was a way to humiliate the blood traitors.

A memory whispered through his head, a conversation that hinted of a monster living below the castle.

He knew better than to take everything his Lord said as the complete truth, however if the monster was real, then unleashing it upon the school would do far more harm than good.

What if his son's life was put at risk because of his actions?

Why had he started thinking these thoughts now? He'd pondered over this decision for weeks and only now had he realised the possible implications of his actions.

He glanced once more at the Potter boy.

His mind was made up. He'd return the book to its hiding place in his manor, and instead turn his attention to another target. It would be far more satisfying to bring the Potter child over to his side, to grant him a better life than what he appeared to have. Not only would his Lord appreciate the gesture, but he would then have the benefit of being the Boy Who Lived's mentor.

Also, the child did look rather delectable.

OOO

Harry forced himself not to flinch as the blonde idiot held him closely and grinned for the cameras. Gilderoy Lockhart was nothing more than a poser. Harry dreaded to think what the man's classes would be like as he hurried away with his large pile of books. Molly gratefully took them from him, then to his bewilderment started pushing her way back to the man with the intention of getting them signed.

Were people really believing this joker's claims?!

While the crowds were busy, Harry took a moment to pick up the remaining book on his list, pondering whether he should slip out and get his writing things while the Weasleys were busy.

'You seem a little flustered'.

He jumped and glanced up to find a tall blonde haired man standing beside him. The resemblance to Draco was uncanny, Harry was sure this was the blonde's father.

'I hardly blame you, this charade is quite pathetic'.

Harry bristled slightly, realising that the man had inadvertently insulted the Weasleys with that comment. The blonde seemed to understand his slight.

'I apologise, I assume some of your friends are amongst the crowd. It was not my intention to insult them personally'.

Harry deflated, nodding his acceptance.

'My name is Lucius Malfoy. I trust you know my son, Draco?' the man continued, holding out his hand.

'Um…yes, sir. I'm Harry, Harry Potter' Harry said.

Lucius gave a small smirk as a tiny hand slipped into his, of course the child would know Draco. His son had been quite vocal over the summer about Harry Bloody Potter. He shook the boy's hand, noting just how bony his wrist was.

'No need to fret, I know you and he don't get along. Draco has an unfortunate ability to speak before he thinks. No doubt he insulted someone close to you while assuming you'd be friends with him'.

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit. This man hadn't made a fuss over his name, though he had glanced briefly at his hat.

'Kind of sir. I didn't really want to be friend with someone who made fun of my other friends'.

'Quite' Lucius agreed, making a point to speak with his son when he got home. It wouldn't do for Draco to ruin his plans.

'Do you have much shopping left to do?' he asked.

'Not much sir, just some writing things and I'm done' Harry replied politely.

Lucius doubted that. The child would need far more than a few writing materials to bring him up to the standard of a young Lord. He glanced over at the crowds, noting the Weasleys dotted in various positions, none of which were paying them any attention.

'May I ask a personal question?' he then spoke.

Harry blinked.

'Um…ok sir?'

Lucius leaned in to ensure no one could overhear him, casting a few notice me not spells to ensure they had time to talk.

'You needn't answer if you don't wish to, however I am curious why someone of your stature would dress in such a manner'.

'My…stature…?' Harry asked in confusion.

Lucius looked surprised.

'Child, are you not aware of whom you are?'

Harry winced, of course the man would eventually say something about his title.

'I know who I am, but I don't want to be famous. I don't want to be known as the Boy Who Lived'.

Lucius blinked, then smiled softly.

'No child, it was not your rather ill gotten title that I was referring to. I meant that as a young Lord it would be better to be seen in attire more suited to your family wealth'.

Now Harry was completely confused. It also warmed him a little that this man wasn't making a fuss over his scar. Granted Harry expected the blonde to be angry with him rather than awe over him, considering the rumours of who he served.

'I'm sorry sir, I really don't know what you mean. I know I've got a fair amount in my vault, but just having money can't make you a Lord, can it?'

Lucius was not easily shocked, however the child's words started a pool of anger in his chest.

'Mr Potter, do you have your vault key?'

'Yes?' Harry replied warily.

The blonde signed when he realised the child's reaction.

'I don't intent to take it from you, however I recommend you speak to the Goblins about your heritage. They will be able to help you understand what it means to be a young Lord. What I can say if that the Potter family are far richer than you may believe. Is there anything besides money in your vault?'

'No sir' Harry said.

'Then it is most likely your trust vault. A parent from a good background will usually set up a trust fund for their child not long after that child is born. It is used primarily to ensure you are provided for, should anything unspeakable happen to your parents. It also ensures that you have enough for all seven years of Hogwarts, plus extra for uniforms and supplies. I realise this may be a painful subject, but as the last in line you are entitled to see all your parents had, which will include the family vault plus possible others' Lucius explained.

Harry was floored, this was more than he'd ever been told by those who were supposed to be raising him.

'This is something your guardian should have explained to you' Lucius pointed out.

'Oh, but my guardians are muggles, if they did know about all this then they're unlikely to tell me. But I don't think they know, otherwise they might have treated me better'.

The last part was spoken so softly Lucius almost missed it. His anger grew.

'Then you should have been assigned a magical guardian who would have seen to this'.

'Magical guardian? I don't know if I have one, no one's ever told me'.

Harry was getting quite frustrated with all this information. Surely someone could have told him. He'd thought his days of being left in the dark were over now that he was away from the Dursleys most of the year.

Lucius gave another look to the Weasleys, obviously they wouldn't be suitable to go through all this with the child, considering they never did so with their own children. He had always assumed Albus Dumbledore was in charge of the Potter boy's welfare, and so had Severus. This was clearly not the case.

'Child, would you like me to come with you to Gringotts so we can fix this error?'

Harry worried his lip, he knew he probably shouldn't go running away from the Weasleys again, especially not with someone considered a stranger. But it was only to the bank, which he could see from the shop, and his instincts were telling him that Mr Malfoy wasn't about to harm him.

'Alright sir, thank you' he finally replied.

OOO

'Mr Potter would like to speak with his account manager'.

Harry was thankful when the Goblin responded to the quiet demand by hopping down and silently beckoning them to follow. They headed down a corridor, passing numerous closed doors until they reached one that felt, to Harry, like it was situated a few miles from the front of the bank.

'Bloodbath will handle any queries you have'.

And with that the Goblin returned to his counter.

'Bloodbath?' Harry spoke with a shiver.

Lucius smirked.

'Most Goblins have such names, usually they are granted them after performing deed worthy of the title'.

That didn't really make Harry feel better, but they knocked and headed inside. To his surprise the battle hardened warrior he was expecting turned out to be an older Goblin with piercing eyes. The only sign of his title was the heavy and very lethal looking axe hanging behind the ornate desk.

'Mr Potter, Lord Malfoy' the Goblin greeted, waving them into a seat.

Lucius allowed the child to sit first before seating himself. He was curious about the outcome of this meeting, especially since the Potter heir didn't appear to know anything about his birthright.

'Thank you for seeing us Bloodbath. I have recently been made aware that young Mr Potter here has not been told anything of his heritage. I implored him to come here and speak with you regarding this issue'.

Bloodbath narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to address the child.

'Mr Potter, is this true?'

'Yes sir, I've been living with my muggle relatives since my parents died. I was only made aware of my being a Wizard when Hagrid came and gave me my Hogwarts letter. He didn't say anything though about the Potter family' Harry replied quietly.

The Goblin sat back and stapled his fingers together.

'This is indeed worrying. Have you been receiving your bank statements?'

'Yes sir, that is I got my first one not too long ago. I had to hide it from my relatives though, is it possible to send it somewhere else, or to send it another way, the Dursleys don't like the idea of owls coming and going' Harry spoke.

Bloodbath gave a soft growl, startling Harry who flinched back.

'My apologies Mr Potter, my anger was not aimed at you. You see Gringotts has been sending bank statements to you since your parents died. It was our understanding that your guardians were receiving them. Clearly this isn't the case'.

Oh, Harry hadn't realised he should have received more. He hadn't even checked the one he did receive, for fear his relatives would uncover it. He had planned on doing so when he returned to the burrow.

'Is it possible his magical guardian would have received these statements instead?' Lucius asked.

'Yes, that is possible, however said magical guardian would have been duty bound to hand anything he or she received to Mr Potter upon his arrival to the magical world' Bloodbath replied.

He leaned down and pressed something under his desk, and within moments another Goblin had arrived. Words were spoken in a language Harry couldn't understand before the new Goblin hurried back out.

'I have requested a list of all of your assets and shares, along with copies of previous bank statements'.

Bloodbath gave Harry a hard look.

'Out of curiosity, have you given your key to anyone?'

'Not since I got it sir. Hagrid had it when he first took me to Gringotts, so I'm assuming the Headmaster kept a hold of it for me' Harry replied.

Bloodbath shared a look with Lucius. Harry suddenly wondered if Dumbledore having his key was legal. But surely it was fine, after all the man was just making sure Harry was protected and had what he needed.

Something didn't sit right with Harry about that.

'I believe we shall start this from the beginning. Mr Potter with your permission I'd like to do an investigation regarding your holdings'.

Bloodbath saw the worried look the child had and sought to reassure him.

'You needn't worry, what that means is that we will put your vaults into a state of lockdown until we have checked every transaction from the day your parents passed on. It will take less than two hours, and for that time no one shall be able to access your vaults. There is normally a small fee for this, however as we at Gringotts seem to have made an error regarding your holdings, I shall wave this'.

Lucius was surprised when the child looked to him for advice. He hadn't expected the boy to trust him with something this important so soon. But then, if what he suspected was true, then the child would probably latch on to whomever showed him affection. And he didn't appear to enjoy being kept in the dark about his birthright, which also helped Lucius' case.

He truly was a sweet child. And Lucius would be damned if he let the boy be ignorant of his heritage.

It had only been an hour, and yet he'd become quite fond of the child. Lucius you are growing rather soft.

He gave a small smile.

'I believe it would benefit you to accept. It will allow the Goblins to ensure that your vaults are free from tampering, not that I imagine they would be, but one can never be too careful'.

Harry worried his lip, then gave Bloodbath permission.

'Very well' the old Goblin said, calling once more for another Goblin and giving orders.

'Now then, while we are waiting, is there anything else you'd like to know about your holdings?' he then asked.

Harry suddenly remembered what Lucius said about wills.

'Can I see my parent's wills, if they had any?'

'Certainly, give me a few moments' Bloodbath replied and stepped off his stool, leaving the pair alone in the office.

Harry stopped himself fidgeting, he was rather nervous as to what his parents wrote.

'The Weasleys will probably wonder where I am' he spoke to break the silence.

'You are quite safe, it shouldn't take too long to sort out your holdings' Lucius replied.

Plus it gave him great joy to envision the clan running around like headless chickens looking for their saviour.

Harry caught the gleeful expression on the man's face.

'You don't like the Weasleys, do you?'

It was spoken not out of accusation, but as a simple statement. Lucius sighed softly under his breath.

'No, I don't. Some time ago my grandfather invoked a blood feud with Arthur Weasley's father, the head of the Weasley family at that time. Such feuds tend to last for generations'.

Harry scrunched his nose slightly.

'Isn't that a bit petty? I mean what they did shouldn't affect Ron and Draco's actions towards one another'.

Lucius gave a soft smile and patted the child's head.

'I realise it may appear barbaric, however blood feuds are only enacted when a heinous crime is committed. I will admit I don't know exactly what was done, or who was at fault, as my grandfather died when I was quite young, and my father was told very little, but it is a tradition we are required to uphold'.

In a way Harry could understand that, although he still didn't agree with Ron and Draco being at each other's throats just because of their grandparent's actions. He supposed it was just another thing he had to learn from the Wizarding world.

Bloodbath came back in a moment later and handed Harry two white envelopes.

'My apologies for leaving you, I needed to make the bank head aware that you had asked to read the wills'.

'Why is that?' Harry asked curiously.

'One Albus Dumbledore deemed fit to seal them not long after your parents passed. When a will is sealed it can only be unsealed by the heir of that family, regardless of what age the heir is. However if the heir is underage I am required to tell this to my head, to ensure any legal issues are covered'.

Harry nodded, not entirely sure why reading a will was so important. However he didn't dwell on it long, turning to the more important matter of the envelopes. Slowly he opened the first.

_I Lily Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind, execute my last will and testament._

_To Alice Longbottom, I was so happy the day you asked me to be Neville's godmother, and I pray you will show Harry the same love I'd show your own son should the worse happen to you. I leave you with all my research in charm work, fingers crossed you get your own mastery._

_To my son, if you are reading this then I have passed on. Know that I will forever love you, and will forever be proud of you. I leave you my vault which has all my belongings and money. Do with it as you wish and know your mother loves you with all her heart._

_Should something happen to either me or my husband then it is my wish for our son to go to his godfather Sirius Black, failing that then to his godmother Alice Longbottom. Should neither be able to take care of him then he is to be placed with either the Tonks or Bones family, with the stipulation that Remus Lupin is to be allowed access to his cub whenever he wishes._

_All my love_

_Lily Potter nee Evans._

Harry fought back tears, giving Lucius a watery smile as the man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't notice the somewhat guilty expression on the man's face.

'Bloodbath, do you know what happened to the people on this list?' he asked.

The Goblin was passed the will and glanced over it.

'I do, however you may wish to read you father's will to ensure both your parent's wished match up'.

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath to steady himself before opening his father's will.

_I James Potter, being of sound mind, execute my last will and testament._

_To Sirius Black I leave you with 100,000 galleons and my prank research. However while I enjoy working with you and think of you as a brother, I want you to understand that raising your godson is a full time job which requires patience and maturity. Please ensure you have Remus with you should it ever come to that._

_To Remus I leave you with 100,000 galleons already placed in a vault along with several books I know you've been eyeing, just to ensure you can't give anything away. Use the money any way you choose but please enjoy your life. Keep an eye on Padfoot, Merlin knows he's going to need all the help he can get with Harry._

_To Peter Pettigrew, it is hard to think of you in a bad way, however should we die because of your betrayal then I can only hope you rot in Azkaban for leaving our son without his parents. Should however you are the close friend we believe you are then ignore the last sentence entirely, accept our apology, and I leave you 100,000 galleons._

_Last but not least, to my son Harry, I can only hope that your mother is still with you, and that she shows you just how much both she and I love you each and every day. Should my wife be alive then everything else goes to her to help her raise our son to be a fine young man. If my Lily has passed with me then everything is to be left to our son, with the stipulation that his guardian be given 500 galleons a month to help raise him._

_Should something happen to either me or my wife then it is my wish for our son to go to his godfather Sirius Black, failing that then to his godmother Alice Longbottom. Should neither be able to take care of him then he is to be placed with either the Tonks or Bones family, with the stipulation that Remus Lupin is to be allowed access to his cub whenever he wishes._

_Harry, my son, know that no matter what you do I am proud of you, and I will always love you._

_Lord James Potter._

Harry laughed a little at the jokes his father aimed towards some of the people listed. Smiling softly he handed the will to Bloodbath. The Goblin checked over both.

'Very well, let's start at the top of the list. Your godmother and her husband were attacked by the dark Lord's forces not long after your parents passed. Both were left alive but with serious trauma to the mind due to overexposure to the cruciatus curse. They are currently in the permanent ward of St Mungo's hospital, as they are unable to take care of themselves or recognise those around them'.

Harry suddenly felt so sorry for Neville, no wonder the boy was so shy. He made a note to be friendlier towards his roommate.

'As to your godfather Sirius Black, it was assumed that he was the one responsible for the deaths of your parents'.

Harry heard Lucius growl softly beside him.

'But my dad's will mention something about Peter Pettigrew possibly betraying them' he said.

Bloodbath nodded, glancing down at the wills.

'Yes, yes he did. This is something I shall need to look into'.

He noticed the questioning look on the boy's face.

'You see Mr Potter, your parents went into hiding not long after you were born. They used what is known as a fidelius charm, which is a spell used to hide something in plain sight. When this spell is used someone is chosen to be the keeper of the secret, or a secret keeper, and that person alone will be able to tell this secret to others. It was assumed that Sirius Black was the secret keeper for your parents, and that he told the dark Lord of your location. However their wills seem to say otherwise, that Peter Pettigrew was responsible'.

'That would mean that an innocent man was thrown in Azkaban' Lucius spoke up, looking quite ill at the thought.

He assumed like the rest that Black was guilty, however unlikely it seemed, but if that was indeed not the case, then a prominent pureblood had been thrown into prison regardless of his innocence.

How could such a thing happen, surely the man was given a trial?!

'So you'll look into this, make sure that Sirius Black is actually innocent?' Harry asked.

'Indeed' Bloodbath agreed.

'Now then, in regards to the other families mentioned. Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted were and are still quite capable of taking you in. I believe she is your wife's sister correct?' he continued.

Lucius nodded.

'They have a daughter a few years older than you who I believe is currently training to be an auror. As to the Bones family, Madam Bones is currently head of the department of magical law enforcement. She is a strict woman, but very fair, and she is also raising her niece Susan after the child's parents died during the last war. She would be quite capable of taking you in as well' Bloodbath then said.

'What about this Remus Lupin person?' Harry asked.

'He has an unfortunate condition that prevents him from having or raising children' Bloodbath replied.

Harry waited for more, but it was clear the Goblin wasn't going to give up anymore information.

'So if my godfather's in prison, and my godmother's in the hospital, then why didn't either the Tonks or the Bones family raise me?' he asked.

Lucius noted that the child seemed resigned to the idea that he wasn't wanted. It was another clue about his home life.

'After the incident, Albus Dumbledore decided to remove you from your parent's home and take you away. No one knew where, we were reassured though that you were perfectly safe and being raised to be a happy child' he explained.

The face Harry briefly showed told another story, both Lucius and Bloodbath noticed.

'All signs point to the Headmaster as being your magical guardian. If this is the case then there has been a gross amount of negligence. We will need to wait until the investigation is over before we know for sure' Bloodbath said.

Harry nodded, feeling a bit of anger towards the headmaster. Dumbledore had brushed off his concerns about the Dursleys, and hadn't really helped much with the stone incident either for that matter. To know that he was the one who put him there, and hadn't even checked up on him, hurt.

'So what happens now? I mean after the investigation' he asked.

'It depends on what we find. Should there be any tampering of your finances, then we will take this matter up in court. If not, then as the last remaining member of the Potter family you have the right to all your holdings. As you are underage you will be unable to remove any assets from the family vault, nor will you take the title of Lord Potter, but you will be able to access a fixed amount of money each year, and you have full access to both your trust fund and your mother's vault as per her wishes. As for guardians…'

He pursed his lips.

'Until the issue regarding your godfather is solved, we shall need to contact the others on the list. This will also include Madam Longbottom, the mother of your godmother and the one currently raising the young Longbottom heir'.

'Perhaps I could be of help. Mr Potter's grandmother on his father's side was a Black, meaning my wife is his cousin. Should the other potential guardians be unavailable, then we would be happy to raise young Harry' Lucius spoke.

He gave Harry a small amused smile.

'That is, if you and my son can be left alone without hexing each other'.

Harry bit back a giggle.

'Do you really want to raise me?' he asked quietly.

The blonde squeezed his shoulder.

'I find myself growing fonder of you as the day goes on. You are very polite and respectful, and you have a fair amount of intelligence'.

He paused as he thought about what to say next.

'Also, I notice that you don't seem overly fond of your current guardians'.

Harry winced.

'They are ok, really' he whispered.

Lucius signed.

'Mr Potter from what I have noticed about you so far, they are certainly not ok'.

The child seemed to shrink further into himself. Lucius shared a look with Bloodbath.

'Harry, have they hurt you?'

Harry silently shook his head.

'There are many kinds of hurt child, not just physical' Lucius prompted gently.

The arrival of a Goblin halted the conversation, and both Lucius and Bloodbath noticed Harry's small sigh of relief. Bloodbath took the papers and thanked his assistant. He skimmed through them.

'Well Mr Potter, your holdings seem to be ok. We have just a couple of transactions that you made, plus withdrawals for school. There is also vaults waiting for Mr Lupin, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew, which we will keep closed until we get to the bottom of that issue'.

Harry smiled a bit.

'That's good to know, hopefully you can sort that out'.

Bloodbath nodded, deciding to drop the issue of possible abusive guardians for another potentially more concerning issue. He would however be checking into it at a later date.

'Mr Potter, this is off topic I know, but can you tell me anything about your scar?'

Confused by the sudden change in subject, Harry answered.

'I got it when Voldemort hit me with the killing curse'.

He ignored Lucius' flinch.

'I'm not really sure why I got it. Professor Dumbledore thinks it had something to do with my mum, that she did something to protect me'.

'Has it ever hurt?' Bloodbath asked, leaning forward slightly.

Harry unconsciously rubbed his forehead.

'Sometimes, yes. Last year one of my teachers was possessed by Voldemort. My scar hurt every time I was near him'.

Bloodbath narrowed his eyes, his hunch confirmed. Lucius on the other hand was shocked that the dark Lord was in the school, right under the nose of the headmaster, and nothing at all was mentioned about it.

'I'd like your permission to have one of our healers check that scar of yours'.

'Why is that sir?' Harry asked curiously.

The Goblin was silent for a moment, running a debate in his head, before making a decision.

'I have a suspicion, nothing more, that your scar is more than a scar. Have you ever heard of a horcruxe?'

'No sir'.

Lucius suddenly paled, he knew his Lord was dark, but to go as far as horcruxes! Not even the most pure of Wizards would mutilate their selves in such a horrific manner.

With horror he thought of the book hidden in his robes. Surely not…

'Mr Potter I find myself in urgent need to speak with my own account manager. I shouldn't take too long, will you be ok without me?'

Harry noticed the sudden paleness when Bloodbath spoke of horcruxes, and could only assume the man knew something about them. He nodded and the blonde hurried from the room. Bloodbath gave the retreating form a look, then turned back to manners at hand.

'A horcruxe is when someone undergoes an incredibly dark ritual and splits their soul, sealing the cut off piece in a host of sorts. In most cases this host is an inanimate object. However I believe that on that fateful night, the dark Lord may have placed a portion of his soul into your scar'.

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

'Are you sure?!' he whispered.

'Not completely sure, but it would be safer for you to allow a healer to check it. That your scar hurts when the dark Lord is near is a good indication that it might play host to a portion of either his soul or his magic. We Goblins have a method to remove a soul piece and destroy it without harming the host, normally at a small cost. I assure you that should there be something in your scar, that we can safely remove it'.

Harry bit his lip.

'Then…you have my permission. I don't care how much it cost, if I do have a piece of Voldemort's soul in me then I want it out'.

Bloodbath nodded, stepping down once more.

'In that case, if you will follow me and we shall get this seen to'.

Harry was led yet further down the corridor until they reached a large set of doors that reminded him of the ones at the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Inside looked exactly like the hospital wing, and Bloodbath waved him to one of the beds while he went to speak with a female Goblin.

'Mr Potter this is one of our healers Silverbit, Silverbit, I'd like you to look at Mr Potter's scar. I have a suspicion that it has been made into a horcruxe'.

She gave a foul snarl, wondering at the stupidity of humans, before moving over.

'This may feel a little uncomfortable, we are dealing with very dark magic'.

Harry nodded, nervously lying back on the bed. She stepped up and started muttering over his head, grimacing now and then as she examined him. Whatever she was doing was making Harry feel a little ill, not enough to really affect him. After a few minutes Silverbit stepped.

'You are correct, there is a piece of soul lodged in Mr Potter's scar'.

'You can take it out, right?' Harry asked nervously.

She turned to him, her expression softened slightly.

'Indeed we can, it'll take no more than ten minutes to complete. However the process is usually done on objects, so we aren't sure how painful it may be'.

'As long as it comes out, I don't care' Harry spoke with determination, although his words were tinged with worry.

Silverbit nodded and turned to Bloodbath.

'I will keep him in here for around an hour, to be sure that the soul portion is completely gone'.

Bloodbath nodded back, then turned to Harry.

'I shall leave you in Silverbit's capable hands'.

Harry nodded shakily, then had a thought.

'Could you tell Mr Malfoy, I mean Lord Malfoy where I am, please?'

The old Goblin's lip twitched slightly. Who knew a former deatheater would have such an effect on the child. Then again, it appeared the child had the same effect on Lucius.

'I shall tell him, if you are agreeable I can even send him down'.

Harry nodded his agreement and Bloodbath left.

'Alright Mr Potter, lie back and relax. The process itself involved moving the soul piece from your scar into something else, and it is likely that the portion may try to fight the process. You will need to work with me to ensure it releases its hold on you' Silverbit spoke.

'Ok ma'am'.

OOO

Harry woke up almost an hour later, groaning softly. Removing Voldemort's soul portion from him did indeed hurt, it hurt a lot. For such a small slither it put up one hell of a fight, forcing Silverbit to use more force to remove it, and all the while Harry was trying desperately not to scream while actively willing his magic to help push the intruder out. It took a lot out of him and he passed out not long after the last tentacle of dark magic was withdrawn from his bleeding scar. Silverbit had contained the slither, cleaning the scar and tucked the child in, muttering to herself about insane dark Lords and stupid humans.

'Welcome back Mr Potter, how do you feel?'

Harry gave Bloodbath a small smile, feeling warmed when Lucius squeezed his shoulder.

'Better. It's like a weight's been lifted from me' he said.

The Goblin nodded.

'Silverbit has removed all of the dark magic from you, she is currently away to destroy the soul piece. She has instructed you to take it easy for a couple of days, no magic unless absolutely necessary. You should be fine by the time school starts. Should however you find yourself overly tired, it is best you either return here or check into St Mungo's'.

'Yes sir' Harry mumbled, not entirely happy about the idea of returning to a hospital environment.

Lucius chuckled softly. After everything the child has been through and he can still grumble about going to the hospital.

'I know how you are feeling Harry, I myself detested going to the nurses office when I was young. Madam Pomfrey is somewhat demanding with those in her care'.

Harry laughed a bit, feeling a little better about Silverbit's orders. Bloodbath gave a small smirk.

'Well now, we have covered just about everything we need to, so when you are feeling ready to go you are free to. I have your parent's wills here, along with the key to your other vaults. And Gringotts will investigate the issue with your guardianship. We will contact you with our results'.

'Thank you sir. Oh but what about the cost of taking out the soul piece?' Harry asked.

'Not to worry, Lord Malfoy here has already covered the cost' the Goblin replied.

Surprised Harry turned to Lucius.

'You didn't need to do that sir, I have the money for it'.

Lucius waved him off. He wouldn't outright say it, but he felt guilty about his part in this child loosing his parents. He had told his own account manager of the book, and handed it over when the Goblin seemed very interested in it. After just one look the book was confirmed to be a horcruxe, which led both the Goblin and Lucius to wonder just how many the dark Lord might have made. Lucius especially was questioning his decision to follow such a dark creature. He had urged his account manager to look for others, should there be anymore, personally financing the hunt. He would also have a long talk with his wife and child regarding his change of heart.

More than ever though he was grateful for his decision to approach the Potter heir, not only for his family's sake, but for Harry's sake as well.

'I will accept no argument Harry, think of this as my contribution towards the defeat of the dark Lord'.

Harry worried his lip, but nodded, recognising the man's tone as final.

'Yes sir, thank you'.

The man nodded.

'And thank you Bloodbath, for everything. Could you thank Silverbit for me, if I don't see her before I leave?'

Bloodbath smiled, nodding in agreement. He could see how the Malfoy head became so fond of the boy.

It was around half an hour later that Lucius led Harry out of the bank. He glanced at the child's clothes.

'You may wish to get yourself a better wardrobe, and I recommend the eye specialist just down from Ollivander's, they can provide you with a solution to your glasses problem. And if I could make a suggestion, a wand holster will ensure that you don't damage your want by sitting on it'.

Harry grinned sheepishly.

'Good idea sir'.

Lucius chuckled.

'And I do believe you will need a larger trunk for your new possessions. I recommend one with Wizard space and a built in feather light and shrinking charm. It may also be best to safeguard it with a lock keyed to your signature'.

Harry smiled, such a trunk would be perfect for him.

'That sounds great sir, I'll get that first then see to a new wardrobe'.

The man smiled back.

'Allow me to pay for your trunk, my treat'.

'Oh you don't need to sir, you've already done more than enough for me' Harry spoke shyly.

Lucius waved him off.

'Nonsense child. Consider this your welcome back gift. Shall we?'

Harry wanted to protest more, but the man steered him gently towards the shop and wouldn't hear a word of argument. Just under twenty minutes later and Harry was the proud owner of a fine mahogany trunk with bronze inlays. The owner had even put the Potter crest on the top, which was the first Harry had seen of it, and with just a single drop of blood on the lock no one but Harry could open the lid. It seemed a little excessive, but as Lucius pointed out, one could never overprotect their assets. Should anyone try to open it without permission they'd receive no more than a nasty sting. Harry had sat his owl trunk inside, eager to sort out his new things the moment he had time to himself.

'Well Mr Potter, this has been a most fortunate meeting. I do hope you will stay in touch'.

Harry gave the man a shy smile.

'I'd like that sir, thank you'.

It made for such an adorable image that Lucius couldn't help but give the child's hair a fond ruffle. He leaned in close.

'When the time comes child, know that the Malfoy family will be at your side'.

Then he straightened with amusement in his eyes.

'Now if you will excuse me, I have a wife to drag away from the dress store and a promise to keep regarding a broom for my son'.

Harry giggled a little and nodded, not entirely sure what the blonde meant by his statement, but warmed that he was willing to commit to him. Lucius left feeling quite pleased with his progress.

'Harry there you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!'

Harry grinned.

'Sorry mate, I couldn't stay in that shop with all those cameras any longer, so I went exploring. I guess I lost track of time'.

Ron grinned back while Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You're going to get lost if you wander around alone'.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

'Yeah. I know, sorry. So where's everyone else?'

'Mum's _still_ waiting for that ponce to sign her books…'

'Ronald!'

'Dad saw you weren't around so it gave me and the twins the excuse to leave' Ron continued, ignoring their bushy haired friend.

'Fair enough' Harry said before he was mobbed by red.

'Harrykins…!'

'We've been hunting all over for you…!'

'Don't you love us anymore…?!'

Laughing he shrugged the twins off, smiling as Mr Weasley made an appearance.

'Ok Harry?'

'Yeah, sorry about wandering away, couldn't stand being in that shop'.

Arthur smiled.

'That's ok lad, you're here now. Let's head back to the bookshop before Molly notices we're gone'.

All three Weasley boys shuddered and grudgingly followed their father. Harry quickly pulled Hermione away from the group.

'Could you do me a big favour?'

'Yes?' she asked suspiciously.

'I've decided to get a full wardrobe, along with a few other things, and I noticed a place that does contacts, but I'm worried I'll make Ron jealous if he sees me spending that much money. Could you possibly get your parents to talk to them about something muggle and distract them for me, please?' he asked pleadingly.

Her gaze softened, she knew full well that Ronald could be a jealous git at times.

'Of course Harry. I can come with you if you want, that way you aren't going alone'.

'That would be great, thanks!' he said, smiling as she hurried off to tell her parents. Idly he traced the enveloped containing his parent's wills in his pocket, smiling softly as he remembered Lucius' affectionate touch through his hair.

His life was now in his own hands. And it was going to stay that way.

So much change for a single sunny afternoon.


End file.
